Tak Tahan
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Naruto sering tak tahan dan tak bisa menahan dirinya jika sudah bertemu dengan Hinata. Hint drabble pendek dibuat dalam tempo yg sesingkat-singkatnya, OOC, Canon tapi AU(?) Dedicated For NaruHina Fluffy Day #4 Year


Gadis berambut panjang itu bersandar dengan mengantupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, detak jantungnya tak beraturan hanya karena mendengar suara dari orang yang selama tiga tahun ini dia rindukan sedang berbicara dengan kedua sahabat teman setimnya, sampai suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat membuatnya semakin ingin pergi tapi kakinya seolah menjadi batu yang tak bisa ia gerakan.

"Hinata?" tubuh mungilnya berjengit kaget karena suara tersebut tepat berada di sisi kanannya, wajahnya perlahan ia tengokan dan mendapati wajah dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun…" cicitnya.

"Eh?!" serunya saat sebuah kehangatan langsung menjalari tubuhnya yang direngkuh erat oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu!" seru pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dan Hinata pun pingsan dalam pelukannya.

"Cut! Naruto, dialogmu bukan seperti itu dan harusnya Hinata tidak pingsan karena pelukan mautmu!" sosok dari sisi lain berteriak penuh amarah.

.

Naruto menatap penuh harap kepada gadis yang bersandar di bawah pohon dan masih berusaha sadar dari pingsannya. Mata birunya memperhatikan kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik yang perlahan terbuka demi menampilkan iris keperakan layaknya bulan, iris mata yang menunjukan rasa keterkejutannya karena melihat Naruto tepat berada di hadapannya. Sampai akhirnya Naruto bersuara kembali.

"Hinata, Ayo pergi kencan denganku," ajaknya dengan ibu jari yang menunjuk dada bidangnya. Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut, wajahnya memerah mendengar ajakan tersebut.

"CUUUTTTTT…!"

"Lagi?"

"Naruto bodoh!"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tak Tahan © Na Fourthok'og

.

.

.

**Chapter 437**

Hinata berdiri tegap tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut, walaupun di depannya berdiri ketua dari organisasi ranking S yang kekuatannya berbeda jauh dengannya, karena yang dia tahu dia hanya ingin melindungi orang yang bisa membuatnya kini berani berdiri untuk melawan musuh sekalipun kekuatannya dan musuh tersebut tidaklah seimbang.

Naruto berteriak panik, memintanya untuk meninggalkan medan pertempuran yang sangat bahaya untuknya, tapi Hinata tidak peduli, tekadnya sudah bulat dia akan melindungi orang yang sangat dia kagumi, orang yang telah berhasil menolongnya, menunjukan jalan yang benar untuknya, yang memiliki senyuman yang berhasil menyelamatkannya dan membuat Hinata tidak takut mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk melindunginya.

"Karena… aku mencintamu," dengan suara yang mantap Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini kepada Naruto dan gadis Hyūga tersebut sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut, sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar sebisa mungkin dia kulum dan semburat merah tipis perlahan menghiasi pipinya.

"CUUUTTT… NAARRUUTTOOO…! Sudah kubilang dua puluh tiga kali jika ekspresimu seharusnya bukan seperti itu!" pria tambun membanting kertas dengan gemas karena pemuda berambut pirang yang tengkurap dengan beberapa besi yang menempel di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Oh Tuhan… apa aku harus mengganti Hinata dengan yang lain agar bocah bodoh itu bisa berakting dengan benar?!" keluh pria tersebut sembari mengacak-acak rambut hitam cepaknya. Pria tambun tersebut akhirnya memilih untuk mengistirahatkan para kru yang sudah mulai mengeluh karena kelelahan diakibatkan satu adegan yang sudah diulang puluhan kali.

Beberapa kru mendekati Naruto dan melepaskan besi yang menempel di tubuh pemuda tersebut, setelah semuanya beres Naruto langsung berlari mengejar sosok gadis berambut panjang yang berjalan lesu menuju beberapa teman lain yang sudah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Hinata," panggilnya saat sudah sejajar dengan Hinata membuat gadis tersebut menengok ke arahnya, "aku juga mencintaimu," lanjutnya dan kemudian kembali berlari meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

.

**Chapter 615**

Air mata Hinata terjatuh tanpa bisa dia menahannya saat sosok Neji ambruk tak bernyawa di dekatnya dan Naruto yang tak percaya dengan kematian Neji. Obito yang menjadi musuh dalam perang ini mulai bersuara lantang mengharapkan dapat menjatuhkan kepercayaan diri Naruto yang sudah di ujung tanduk. Naruto menyerah, tangannya terulur ke arah Obito tapi sebuah tangan lainpun terulur untuk mendaratkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kanannya.

Tamparan pelan, tapi cukup untuk menyadarkan Naruto dari kesalahannya, ditatapnya sang pemilik tangan yang masih berada di pipinya, jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di wajah putih Hinata.

Satu tangan Naruto beralih ke tangan Hinata yang masih berada di pipinya sedangkan tangan lainya terulur untuk mengusap jejak air mata Hinata dengan perlahan, wajah Naruto kian mendekat membuat wajah putih Hinata dengan perlahan namun pasti memerah dengan sangatnya.

"Cut! Cut! CUUUTTTTT!"

"O-oi-oi-oi!" Neji segera bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan segera menarik Hinata menjauh sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah ditarik kerah belakangnya oleh Hiashi yang terlihat geram dan ingin mematahkan setiap sendi-sendi tulang Naruto saat itu juga.

"Kau ingin membuat film mesum, hah?!" pria tambun sang sutradara berteriak kesal di depan Naruto.

"Ehehe… habisnya aku tidak tahan melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat menggod… aaa-aaduuh~" Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena belakang kerahnya ditarik keras oleh Hiashi membuatnya sedikit tercekik.

Dan para pemain, kru serta sutradarapun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena jika ada adegan di mana ada Naruto dan Hinata, maka mereka harus siap untuk mengulang kembali adegan tersebut berkali-kali sampai Naruto bisa menahan dirinya terhadap Hinata.

Fin…?

Yaaah… Na tau ini maksa banget sangat maksa dari isi sampe judul semuanya maksa banget dan gak ada fluff-nya sama sekali, pendek pula. Tapi apapun alasannya Na, pokoknya Happy Naruto Hinata Fluffy Day 4# semuanyaaaa…^^

Na Fourthok'og

Monday, April 15th, 2013


End file.
